Hitsugaya's crazy adventure
by Yumi78
Summary: Hitsugaya and his team find themselfs in a country that they never heard about unable to return to SoulSociety...but they make friends there that will help them.


Hitsugaya's crazy adventure

Somewhere in a garbege dump said to be a town a girl was preparing to go to school or hell as she called it. It was hell because it was filled whit retarded students and idiot teachers that didn't know how to teach someone nothing. The girl's name was Yumi. Yumi left the house and went to the bus station that's where she met Cif...one of the few friends she had at that school. Cif soon arived and they went to school. On the way there they began to talk.

"I don't know about you but i just feel like i have a stupid boring life..." Yumi started the conversation.

"I feel the same way nothing has ever happened in my life...every day it's the same...wake up eat go to school and then come back home do to sleep and the same next day..." Cif said dissapointed.

"Exactly..." Yumi said shortly because she saw the gates to hell.

As soon as they entered the school ground they sudenly felt like they were going to die. But it was way worse when they entered the class room. All the retards were staring at them...and then came to them to talk even if they knew thay the 2 girls didnt whant to have anythig to do whit them. The most enoying of them all were inu-koro a small know it all idiot...kikyo a big idiot girl...trashface another know it all retard...kicker the "joker" of the class and wc the smallest one of them all. They tried to ignor them and went to there seats but were soon followed by them. Luckly for them the teacher entered the class room and the math class started.

IN ANOTHER PLACE AT THE SAME TIME--

Hitsugaya didn't know where he was or how he got here. He didn't even know how to return to Soul Society since the senkay gate wouldn't open. After 10 failed tries to open the gate he tought he could at least go and find out where he was. As he was walking he tried to recall what happened so far :

_It started like any other day...doing paper work and screaming at his fuku-taichou when he was called by the sou-taichou for an important mission in karakura. He and a special team formed of some shinigamis he could trust had to meet up whit the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. The mission was simple but important, they had to find out why the hallows seem to go to other places than they werent usualy seen in. He sent his team ahead (it was formed of Rangiku Matsumoto, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika) while he took care of somethings here in Soul Society. They all had to meet at Ichigo's house but somehow didn't ended there in karakura, he was ... hell knows where._

As he was thinking he didnt even noticed that he went in a croud or people. He was in coruds of people before but this was nothing like he expirienced...this people...smelled...even worse that dead rotting bodies. What was he going to do? He kept asking himself.

Meanwhile somewhere around the world in karakura thea team that Hitsugaya formed was at the substitute shinigami's house. Matsumoto his fuku-taichou seemed really woried.

"What could have happened? He should have been here by now."She said.

"I'm shure everythig is alright...hes probably been kept by the sou-taichou." Rukia tried to make her feel better but she could see it wasnt workning.

"Who cares about him?What are you all doing in my house...in mY ROOM?" Ichigo started sceamingwhit his fist in the air.

"It's not our fault, yamamoto sou-taichou sent us here for an important mission." Rukia said getting angry herself.

"I don't care, you can't just come here unenvited." Ichigo said.

"Oi, i have an ideea...let's have a "frendly" fight until the taichou get's here." Ikkaku stood up and came near ichigo.

"W-w-what are you talking about? We cand fight here in the house." Ichigo said walking bach in a corner whit ikkaku following him.

"Then get outside" Ikkaku said grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him out the window.

"Ikkaku must be really bored." Yumichika said smiling.

"Anywhay where just going to whait for the captain another hour...if his not here we will return to Soul Society to see what happened to him." Matsumoto said

"Ok...if that will make you feel better" Rukia said.


End file.
